


Let's Pretend

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to see the ocean," Lex said to Clark, and kissed him on the lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Pretend

"I want you to see the ocean," Lex said to Clark, and kissed him on the lips.

The ocean seemed kind of scary to a Kansas boy who'd barely stepped off the farm. "Not possible," Clark said. "I have chores. School. The Torch. Chloe'll kill me if I ditch the Torch to go swimming at the beach."

Lex's kisses seemed sort of wistful after that.

The next day was warm, and Clark took Lex down to Crater Lake. "It's not quite the ocean," Clark apologised.

Lex smiled and shook his head. "We're here," he said, unfastening his shirt. "It'll do."


End file.
